Super Trophy Bros
by Fireguy66
Summary: One kid who has a dream to become the best trophy brawler in the world gets a Pit and they are friends from the start, although Pit can be a little disobedient sometimes, they still manage to make great friends. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Pit

**Chapter 1**

**Intro:**

Okay, this is my first fanfic so it might not be as good as some of the pros. However if you do read this I hope you like it.

**???'s P.O.V.**

"And here we are folks, at Fination Stadium," someone announced over the loudspeaker, "we have seen many people battle their hearts out, but all have failed to reach the champion, but one kid has made it and is ready to win!"

I couldn't believe it; I was going against the best brawler in the world!

"Come on Bowser," the champion said, "show this loser your true power!" then, he threw a Dark Bowser trophy and it grew full size.

"Come on, Luigi," I shouted and threw a Luigi trophy down and activated it.

"Oh and it looks like…"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! My alarm clock went off right as it was getting good. "Ungh, always right when it's getting good," I moaned as I dragged myself out of bed. After a few minutes of my usual morning grogginess, I suddenly remembered that today was the big day! I shot into the closet, threw my clothes on, and ran downstairs.

"Andrew, don't forget to eat breakfast," my mom shouted.

"I'll eat when I get home," I said as I bolted out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I dashed down the street, barely dodging the startled people in front of me.

"Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry!"

"Hey, watch it," I could hear some people shout.

I knew had to hurry or else I'll be too late. _Finally! Today's the day, I'll finally be able to brawl with one of the three starter trophies! I think I'll take Donkey Kong, no, Link, no, MARIO, yeah, I'll get him. _Mario was the most popular, so everyone wanted him. SLAM! I crashed through the door, red faced and out of breath. "Mario…please," I said, huffing between words.

"I'm sorry Andrew; I'm all out of trophies."The professor told me. He was kinda old, I guess middle aged, he was tall, had grey hair, green eyes, and a white lab coat.

"WHAT," I screamed, "but you have to have at least one left, I don't care if it's a dang pikmin, but you have to have at least one left!"

"Alright," he said reluctantly, and led me to a secret room behind a huge bookshelf. There was only one single, humming machine in it.

"What's that," I asked him.

"You'll see," he said and pushed down a red orb in the center and it popped out.

"This is Pit," he said as the ball hovered towards me. Instantly, it vanished and a Dark Pit trophy (A/N: basically, a black colored Pit) fell into my hands. "He's yours now, take good care of him."

"I will," I replied. "This is so cool," I said and activated Pit. I watched as the trophy flashed and began to grow to full size. "Wow."

Pit looked around the room (A/N: they are still in the lab) after about thirty seconds, and right when he saw me, he attacked me with his Angel Ring.

"Pit stop," the professor shouted.

"Sorry," Pit said as he helped me up, "I thought you were just some kid looking for a battle."

"It's okay," I told him and we started to leave.

"Wait, there's one more thing, take these," the professor said, handing me some trophy stands and item trophies. "These will help you," he said, "Now, go and become the champion," he shouted and with that, we left.

That night, as I laid down in bed, I thought about what I was going to do tomorrow.

**End of chapter:**

Well, what did you think? If you have any ideas on how I could improve this chapter, submit it in your review (if you choose to make one). Finally, Andrew's description is in my profile, not the story; before I forget, I am redoing the chapters to be longer and more detailed.


	2. The Lost, Stolen, Peach

**Chapter 2**

**Intro:**

I have gotten a few reviews for the last chapter and they were mostly good, and some had suggestions on how to improve the story. If you liked the last chapter, then you'll really like this one.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Come on Pit, we'd better get going, I want to get to Grone City before the sun goes down, I hear that Dinnet Forest gets pretty dangerous after dark." I said, eager to get out of the house and start off on an adventure.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." He replied obviously less than excited.

"Mom, I'm leaving for Grone City!" I shouted upstairs.

"Okay, but be quiet, Liam's sleeping." she called from the baby's room. "Buy, I'll miss you."

She added as I was leaving.

"I'll be back sometime to visit." I shouted and closed the door.

_Yes! I'm finally getting started, off to Dinnet Forest!_

While we were heading for the forest, I decided to ask Pit something, "Hey Pit." I said.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Why did you think I was just some kid who wanted a battle when I activated you back at the lab yesterday?"

"Well, let's just say that I used to battle a lot." He replied.

"Oh, okay." I said, feeling a little disappointed.

_So, this is Dinnet Forest, this is going to be harder than I thought._ I said to myself as we walked up to the huge cluster of trees.

**???'s P.O.V.**

_I have to get my trophies ready, I can't loose. Not this time, not anytime! _I thought to myself _I'll be ready for them._

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"We've been walking for a while, but I have no idea where we are." I said looking around for a way out of the forest.

"Dinnet Forest is a pretty big place," Pit said, "we're probably not even a quarter of the way there."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "I wish we could get out of here."

Shhhhhh! Pit hissed "I think I hear something, over there!" he whispered.

We ran in the direction Pit pointed and we found a girl lying on the ground, crying. She had a pink long sleeve shirt, orange pants, and long brown hair.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"My-my-my Peach!" she said, sobbing.

"Yeah, what happened to your Peach?" I asked her.

"I was traveling with my Peach trophy, and I turned around for one minute to get some water, and when I turned around…"

"I understand," I told her "I'll help you find her."

I turned around to get Pit, and he was ASLEEP!

When I saw this, I pulled out my item trophies.

_Hmmmm, let's see, a Fire Flower, a Home Run Bat, and a Beam Sword._

I activated the fire flower and burned Pit.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Come on Pit, we have to find Peach." I told him.

"Yeah, whatever." he replied.

After about a half hour, I was ready to give up when I heard a voice.

"Hey, you, what are you doing around here?" it asked.

I turned around to a boy with dirty-blond hair, a black jacket with a striped polo-shirt, and jeans.

"Looking for a Peach, you see her?" I asked.

"You mean like this?" he asked, and held out an original Peach trophy.

"Yeah, exactly like that!" I shouted.

"Then how about we battle for it?" he said in a snoody tone.

That was the last straw, the battle began. He pulled out an original Ness trophy and activated him.

"PK fire!" he shouted and a small, glowing thunderbolt was sent hurdling towards Pit.

"Not gonna happen!" he said as he took out his shield, but the PK fire faded away before it hit him.

As for me, I had taken out a home-run bat and was now wildly swinging it at the kid.

"PK thunder!" Ness shouted and hit himself, causing him to fling at Pit. A split second before Ness hit him; Pit used his Angel Ring and sent Ness flying towards a tree.

CRACK!! Ness had smashed through the tree and was now just a trophy again.

Pit must have decided that I needed help, because he launched an arrow at the kid, knocking him down. Once he got up, I released a swing that I had put all of my energy into, and slammed him on the side and he fell to the ground, groaning.

"That was fun." He said and handed me his beam sword.

"No thanks," I said "but I do want Peach back."

"Sure, here you go." He replied, handing me the Peach trophy.

"Oh, I'm Phillip." He said.

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet you." I replied.

"And I'm Julie." The girl added.

"By the way," Phillip asked "can I come with you?"

"Me too." Julie added before I could answer.

"Sure, why not!" I replied happily.

**End of Chapter:**

I'd have to say, I like this chapter more than the last one. Please review and check out my profile for a short bio on the main characters. (Posted as they appear in the story)


	3. Lost in the Woods

**Chapter 3**

**Intro:**

I know that I haven't updated in months and I'm sorry for that, I was having a _**major**_ brain block, but I came up with a bunch of great ideas and next time, I'll let you know that I'm taking time off to think of new ideas _**before**_ I do it. I am also in need of characters for the story and I was hoping you could help, just list your character's name, description, and trophies you want him/her to get.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Here we are folks; the battle of the century, Andrew verses the current champion!" someone announced over the loud speaker.

Oh boy, I was having that dream again; I hope that I can at least finish it this time.

"Well, well, well, fresh meat, I hope this one is better than the last kid I fought." the champion sneered.

"And I hope you're at least _half _as good as you think you are." I replied.

"Bowser, show this loser your true power!" the champion shouted as he slammed a Bowser trophy on the ground.

"Luigi, I need you right now." I said as I threw my Luigi trophy on the stadium floor. When he grew full size and was ready to…crouch?

"Pathetic, your Luigi is a total coward! My grandma could beat him!" Bowser smirked.

"That's what you think, Luigi, NOW!" I screamed and Luigi rocketed at Bowser and nailed him in the stomach.

"This way's out!"

"No, this way's out!"

I looked up into the stands and saw Phillip and Pit arguing about how to get out of the stadium. Then, I woke up to them actually arguing about how to get out of the forest. "Shut up!" I hollered at them and got up.

"M-m-morning." Phillip said shakily.

"Yeah, whatever." I yawned. "Hey, Pit, you need to practice using your moves, I bet they're a little rusty."

"Sure, which one should I use?" he asked.

"Try using your Light Arrow, I haven't seen that one yet." I suggested.

"Alright here we go." he said as he pulled back a blue arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere. When he launched it, it sliced right through a tree, leaving a thin slit in the trunk.

"That was pretty cool," I complimented, "try to hit Phillip." He launched another arrow and it curved and skimmed the top of Phillip's head.

"Hey!" he shrieked.

"Sorry, that was my fault!" I shouted to him.

"Don't do it again!"

"Yeah, whatever." I grunted

"Come on Peach, we have to practice some more too, you don't want to be one of the weakest, like Ness."

"HEY!" Phillip and Ness shouted together.

"How about a battle, then we can both practice our moves." I asked.

"Sure, why not, but we're just using our trophies." she replied.

"Fine, but it's way more fun if we fight to." I moaned.

"Alright Peach, just try your best." she said before the fight.

"FIGHT!" Phillip shouted and the battle began.

"Sorry about this." Pit said and started rapidly slashing at Peach, strangely enough, she dodged every one! Then, he fired a barrage of arrows at Peach, who was still recovering from his rapid slashing.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted

_Wow, who knew she was this…I don't even know how to say it._

"Not even close," Pit replied "take this!" he shouted and used his favorite move, Angel Ring.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" was about the only thing that you could hear in the forest. "That's it." she said and smacked Pit on the back of the head with her golf club and he fell to the ground, moaning.

"What happened Pit, that was barely the amount of power you used on me."

"I know, I just don't feel like myself."

"Shhhhhhhhhh, I think I hear something, follow me." I whispered and we headed towards the strange noise. When we got there, I saw a colony of Pikmin gathered over a mound of something. "Pit, I want you to use your Light Arrow and scare them away."

"Got it." he replied, pulling back his arrow, he launched it and the Pikmin ran away terrified.

"Hey, it's not a mound of…whatever; it's a trophy, a Luigi to be exact!" I exclaimed, I had wanted to get a Luigi more than I wanted to be the champion.

"Hey," Pit asked, "where are Ness and Peach?"

**End of chapter:**

Well, I hoped you liked it, I haven't written in a while, I think that the next couple chapters may be better, it depends on what you like.


	4. KC and Krystal

**Chapter 4**

**Intro:**

Wow…nine months…I'm ashamed with myself, I mean really ashamed. By the way, people have been saying that this story kind of reminds them of Pokémon; well it's kind of a Smash Bros/Pokémon mix. KC and Krystal are from KCsonic113, when I asked for some ideas in the last chapter.

**???'s P.O.V.**

"Hey, KC, I think I hear something." I said as quietly as I could.

"I hear it too, Krystal." He replied, whispering. KC has black hair and turquoise eyes. He is six-one, pretty tall for a fourteen year-old, black pants, and a dark blue t-shirt. "Think we should check it out?"

"Uh, duh, let's go."

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Guys, we have to find Ness and Peach!" I shouted, mostly because I was worried, not because they were my friend's, but because of how dangerous the forest could be.

"Not again." Julie muttered, this was the second time this has happened this week.

"That's odd," Phillip said, "Ness doesn't usually run off like this, I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Hey guys, I can fly, so why don't I scan the forest, maybe I'll find them." For the first time, Pit actually said something useful!

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll send up some flames so you know where to come when you're done," I offered.

"I don't care what we do, we just have to find Ness!" Phillip said.

"A-HEM!" Julie said, furious.

"And Peach too, heh-heh." He stammered.

_Wow, they're really determined to do this, I'm impressed._ I thought. "Alright, Pit, get going," and with that, he took off.

**KC's P.O.V.**

"Whoa, a Ness and a Peach!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, usually, it's a Mario and a Peach, this is rare." Krystal whispered. She has black hair, just past her shoulders, and crystal-blue eyes, I guess that's how she got her name.

"Well, I don't really want either of them on my team, so why don't we just battle them for fun?" I asked.

"Sounds good, now?"

"Uh, duh," I said, mimicking her.

"Shut up." She replied.

After that, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, do you hear something?" I could hear Ness ask.

"Yeah, I think we should try to find Julie and the others." Peach said.

_Hmmm…so they already belong to people, we should probably help them._

"We have to help them." Krystal declared.

"I was just thinking that!"

"Sure you were," she sneered; I could still tell she was joking, though.

"Hey, we'll help you." I told them as I left my hiding spot.

"You will?!" Ness seemed so excited he was going to explode.

"Sure," Krystal said, emerging from behind the bushes.

"All right," Peach said, obviously, she didn't trust us, "but I don't trust you."

(See, what did I say?)

At that moment I saw something fly over us.

"Pit!" Ness exclaimed.

"Pit?" I asked, confused.

"He's our friend, and he's really strong." Peach said as Pit landed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said. "Come on, we have to go."

"Can we come with you?" I asked.

"Sure!" He seemed just as upbeat as Ness.

**End of Chapter:**

Still short? Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to do better, huh. Anyway, uh, I have nothing left to say so…nevermind.


	5. A New Rival

**Chapter 5**

**Intro:**

OK, so in the last chapter there wasn't much happening, this one will be better.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Where is Pit, we've been waiting for two hours?" I complained; Pit has been gone a long time searching for Ness and Peach.

"He probably fell asleep again." Phillip joked.

"Now I know why your sister…"

"Shut up!" He snapped, before I could even finish my sentence.

"Hey, you two stop trying to kill each other before I do it for you!" Julie yelled, pushing us apart. "I know you're upset, I am too, but you have to stop this, now." She said sternly.

"You're right; I should probably send the signal." I said while pulling out a Fire Flower trophy.

"Yeah," Phillip said with a guilty look o his face, "and I was just joking about Pit."

"I was joking about your sister too; alright, here goes." I held up the Fire Flower and tried sending up flames, but it didn't work.

"Maybe you should activate it first." Phillip said sarcastically.

I slapped myself, activated the trophy, and tried again. Flames shot up into the air, but they only lasted a little while, and eventually died out. _Maybe Luigi…_I thought.

**KC's P.O.V.**

"Hey, look up there, is that…a fire!?" I asked, looking up at the bright orange flames.

"Yeah, it might be a forest fire!" Krystal sounded worried.

"No way, that's the signal," Pit said, "this way!" He took off running shortly after that with the rest of us trailing a few feet behind.

"Sonic, go see where those flames are coming from," I ordered as I activated my original Sonic.

"Sure thing, KC!"

He was off before I could even reply, leaving a trail of dust.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was useless." I heard from behind me, but when I turned around, no one was there, just a dirt cloud.

"Did you guys?" I asked, confused

"Yes." Phillip and Julie said together, also puzzled.

"But who was it?"

"We don't know."

"Well, wouldn't hurt; Luigi!" I activated Luigi, who, I just realized after the usual burst of light, looked a lot like Waluigi.

"Its-a me, Luigi!"

"Wow, so you're not an original Luigi?" I asked.

"No."

"Hey, you don't have an Italian accent, either."

"Nope, only original Luigis do."

"Well, do you know how to attack?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do."

"Good, than use your fireball." I commanded.

"OK," he said, "at who?"

"Uh, how about just in the sky?"

"Wait!"

_There's that voice again._ I turned around to see a boy, pretty tall, with black hair. "Who are you," I asked him.

"KC, you?"

"Andrew; by the way, have you seen a Pit, a Ness, or a Peach roaming around anywhere?"

"Yeah, I have, hey guys, is this him?"

"Yup, thanks for taking us," Pit said, emerging from behind the trees.

"No problem." KC replied, apparently glad to have helped.

"Peach!"

"Ness!"

Phillip and Julie ran to get their trophies.

After a few minutes, KC turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I dunno, I guess wherever I end up."

"Well, how about a battle before you leave?"

"Sure, it should be fun, Sonic, ready for a fight?"

"Heck, yeah," Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright then," I said, "let the battle begin! Luigi, you ready?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Could you try to at least SOUND excited?!"

"Sure, whatever."

"AGH! Fine, let's just start."

"Begin!" Phillip shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not going easy on you just because you're a rookie," Sonic sneered. H took off and started to run around Luigi.

"You're making me dizzy…WHOA," Luigi shouted as he was flung into the air.

_He's making a tornado around Luigi, I'm impressed. _I turned around to see KC charging at me with a strange, white sword. "Hey, I'm not ready!" I felt stupid for saying that out loud.

"You have to be ready the instant the battle starts," KC shouted, still charging.

"Well then, I guess I still have a lot to learn," I mumbled, diving out of the way right before he got to me. BAM!!! He went right into a tree.

"Hey, just like me," Ness shouted enthusiastically.

"KC!"

I turned and saw a girl, black hair with crystal-blue eyes. _Huh, I haven't noticed her there before._ "Now for Sonic."

"N-no, we have to finish our part first," KC moaned as he got up.

"Jeez, you're persistent." I got out my Home Run Bat and hit KC on the leg.

"OW!!! Charley Horse!" He fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

"WAAH," Luigi shouted as he fell to the ground, becoming a harmless trophy once again.

"Now, I have you to beat," Sonic said, trying to intimidate me.

_Eh, I'll mess with his head a little bit, so he'll be more determined._ "Ooh, I'm so scared," I said sarcastically, "what are you gonna do, race me?

"No, this!"

I barely heard him because he was rapidly punching me in different areas before my brain could even process what he had said; he was obviously taking full advantage of his speed. "Alright, take this!" I swung the bat around wildly, but I couldn't hit him.

"And you take this!"

The final punch was a brutal blow to my right temple; I fell, but, thankfully, blacked out before I hit the ground.

**End of Chapter**

Well, what did you think, they're almost out of the forest, by the way, so I won't spend much more time there.


	6. Darkrai

**Chapter 6**

**Intro:**

… (Still unconscious) …

**KC's P.O.V.**

"Andrew, Andrew, wake up," I said as I shook Andrew. He has been out for two and a half hours, and I was hoping he was OK. "Sonic, I shouldn't have to tell you about getting so angry about taunts," I added, glaring at Sonic.

"Sorry," Sonic said with guilt in his voice. He looked at the ground and turned away.

"Come on, buddy, wake up," Phillip said, he started shaking him too.

"I'm back, is he awake yet," Julie asked. She's been acting strangely ever since Andrew got punched in the head; she seemed more concerned about him than all of us.

"No," I said grimly, "I'm really worried, I think we should take him to the hospital, he seems to be really hurt. Why don't you help me, Krystal, I don't think I can carry him alone," I asked her as I got up.

**Andrew's (Unconscious) P.O.V.**

_Whoa, where am I, it's so dark, OW! And why does my head hurt so much? I think I should get up, ungh! Too weak to get off the ground. This place is so weird, I feel like I am floating._ I thought to myself.

"You are in a different world," a booming voice explained, "my world, a world of endless nightmares and terror."

"Who are you," I demanded, "and why am I here?!" I finally felt strong enough, so I got up and looked around. The voice was right, this place was terrible, and all I could actually see was a single light blue eye staring at me.

"I am Darkrai," the voice said, "you are looking right at me, stupid."

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically, "now, you still haven't told me why I'm here." I realized that the eye must be Darkrai's.

"I have brought you here to challenge you," Darkrai continued, "I have given you a Torterra, Metagross, Luxuray, and a Manaphy, so we could battle, if you beat me, I will help you in future times, however, if you lose, heh-heh-heh."

"What if I lose," I asked Darkrai.

"If you lose, then you have to stay here, forever," it answered in a very intimidating voice.

"F-f-f-forever?"

"Yes, forever."

**KC's P.O.V.**

"Jeeze, he's heavier than I thought," I grunted as Krystal and I carried Andrew out of the forest. _How the heck could a kid so skinny be so heavy?!_ The worst part was that he didn't even stir when we lifted him up. It was beautiful day and we had to spend it lugging this kid to the hospital. A few people offered to help, but we had to turn them down because we didn't want to get them involved in all of this.

"Hey," Krystal said, "do you hear that, he's saying something."

"Yeah, I do," I replied, "it sounds like…oh no." This was terrible.

"What, what is it," Julie asked, I could tell she was really worried.

"Darkrai," I whispered.

"What," Phillip asked. This was the first time he had spoken since we had gotten to the hospital.

"Darkrai," I repeated, hanging my head.

"Who or what is Darkrai," he demanded, putting his hand on my shoulder. He was very serious, so I had to tell him everything.

"Alright, Darkrai is a Pokémon trophy," I began, "it infects people with nightmares by bringing them into its world and challenging them to a Pokémon-only battle, only people who defeat it are released by it, those who fail need to be healed using a Lunar Wing from Cresselia."

"How do you know this," he asked, more sternly than ever.

"Because I was infected with nightmares," I continued, "I beat it, so I can call upon it to help me when I am in danger, but…"

"But what?"

"But it can't infect people around me with nightmares on my command unless they have an evil heart; it must have done this for another reason."

"I can call upon it too," Krystal added, "we are great friends now, it is actually just a big sweetie."

"I thought it told you not to call it that," I asked her, "it told you it hates that name."

"Well, I uh…"

"Enough," Phillip shouted, "we have to find Cresselia, Andrew is tough, but I don't think he has enough experience to beat Darkrai."

"Give it a couple of hours, Darkrai's nightmares go by pretty slow in the real world, and Darkrai usually grants you strong Pokémon; I'm sure he'll be fine," I explained, the only problem was, I wasn't so sure if I was telling the truth or not, I hardly know Andrew, but I feel like we're good friends. "Be safe," I whispered.

**End of Chapter**

… (still unconscious) …


	7. Awake At Last!

**Chapter 7**

**Intro:**

Alright, here it is, I'm not telling you if Andrew will win or not, but you should like this chapter either way.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Alright, Darkrai," I said, glaring at the Pokémon, "I'll take you on, but you have to let me go once I win."

"**If **you win, you overconfident child." Darkrai sneered.

"First of all," I explained, "I'm sixteen, and I think that it's **when **I win. Luxuray, go!" When I threw up the Pokéball, a lightning-like beam shot out, and quickly materialized into a Luxuray.

"Luxuray!" the Pokémon cried and began to spark as it stared at Darkrai.

"Humph, a Luxuray," Darkrai said, shaking its head, "fine, let's begin. Dark Void!" It held up an orb made of pure darkness and threw it at Luxuray.

"Dodge it!"

Luxuray dodged the attack at the last second, but not before it could brisk its tail. "L-l-lux…" it fell; the attack had done its part.

"Pathetic," Darkrai said, hovering over to the fallen Pokémon, "one down."

As it spoke, Luxuray began to vanish, as if it never existed.

"Torterra."

Another Pokéball; and Torterra was ready.

**KC's P.O.V.**

"This is not good," I said to Julie, Phillip and Krystal had gotten into a brutal fight over whether or not we should go get a Lunar Wing about an hour ago, and Krystal was winning, easily.

"Agh, get off me!" Phillip shouted, Krystal had him pinned to a wall, ready to quite literally rip his head off if need be.

"Fine, then let's go," she said, kneeing him in the stomach. I could hear his breath come out in a hiss, and he fell on his knees, gasping for air.

"Fine," he wheezed, "we'll go."

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"How the…" I barely managed to mutter. Torterra had only been in for a few seconds and it was gone. I was in total shock.

"I don't know either," Darkrai boomed, "but you need to send out your next Pokémon, we're still fighting."

"Alright, Manaphy," I threw up another Pokéball, this time, it was a pure, metallic red. Secretly, I had a plan, I knew about Manaphy's signature move. "Heart Swap!" I commanded.

"Mana!" it released two pink, glowing hearts, and soon Darkrai was Manaphy and Manaphy was Darkrai.

"What have you done to me?" Darkrai bellowed, looking at its weak, frail, new body.

"Simple, but first," I sneered, "Manaphy, use Dark Void." Dark-, err… Manaphy held up the same dark sphere and hurled it at Darkrai.

"No, no, please don-" it was asleep before it finished.

"Told you," I said, "I won."

"Fine," the Pokémon grunted as it rose, "as I said, I will help you on future occasions."

"And?"

"And I will set you free of this nightmare."

**???'s P.O.V.**

_This kid is impressive, _I thought to myself, _he beat Darkrai. He still has a long way to go. He'll never make it._

**End of Chapter**

I know this was short, sorry, I'm still having writer's block.


	8. The Lunar Wing

**Chapter 8**

**Intro:**

Alright, as of now no more intro/end of chapter thing, it's just annoying me trying to think of something that will not give away too much of the story, and it usually ends in me apologizing for something that went wrong.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

Everything slowly started to come out of the shadows. I awoke to find myself in an empty hospital room. No dirt, no trees, no trophies, nothing. "Where am I," I asked weakly. The only response was a sudden wave of incinerating heat washing through my body.

"Oh! Good, you're awake!" someone said. "There were some people here with you a little while ago. Let's see, two boys: one with blond-ish hair and one with dark brown, almost black hair; both tall. Oh, and-"

"Do you know where they went?" I asked, struggling just to get out of the hospital bed.

**?'s P.O.V.**

"How the?"

"I don't know sir; Darkrai should have defeated him easily."

"Well, he didn't, did he?"

"No sir."

"Well, then… think of something else! What am I paying you for?"

"Well, sir there is one thing but-"

"Set it on him."

"B-b-but sir…"

"I don't care! Set it on him; I don't care if it freaking kills him!"

"But sir if you would just please-"

"NOW!"

"… Yes sir."

**Phillip's P.O.V.**

"Dang it, Krystal, why did you have to hit me so hard?" I asked while we hurried into town to find a Lunar Wing. My stomach was still in pain, who would have known such a skinny person could hit so hard?

"Well," she said in a sweet voice, "You wouldn't listen, so I had to use force."

"Yeah, well next time, just give me a REASON to go. Gah! This isn't working, we should just go back, I think you broke my rib."

"Ah, shut up you big wuss." She said and punched me hard in the arm.

"Will. You. Please. STOP THAT!" I screamed, and punched her back.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Krystal said, and lunged.

**Andrew's P.O.V.**

"Alright… so they went to get a Lunar Wing." I asked the nurse. I was too weak to get out of bed, and apparently I would stay that way for a few hours.

"Yes," she answered, "It can awaken anyone from even the worst nightmare."

"OK, I think I understand. But what am I supposed to do here for God knows how long until they get back?" I murmured, hinting at how ticked I was.

"I dunno, you'll think of something." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Great." I said, and shifted my position. "Juuust great."


End file.
